This invention relates to exercise devices, specifically an out of water type swimming exercise device.
Major fitness activities such as running, cycling, rowing and cross-country skiing all have exercise equipment that allow for performance of the activity inside one""s own home or at the local health club. Swimming enjoys a large participation share yet there is no commercially available indoor exercise equipment to simulate it. While numerous patents are documented in the out of water type swimming field, a search of the local fitness equipment dealer will not result in a device that can be purchased, proving the failure of prior art.
Typical prior art has proven to be cumbersome and inconvenient. Most attempts have sought to incorporate pulleys and cables for both the arm and leg motions of swimming. Pulleys and cables have failed to provide consistent resistance throughout the simulated swimming stroke. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,736 to Roberts (1993) deviated from pulleys and cables and employs a pedal mechanism for the arm motion that is operated by the hands. While this pedal mechanism is proven and widely used in the stationary bicycle field, it has a fixed path of operation that fails to provide for the full asymmetrical motion of the arms in a simulated swimming stroke. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,740 to lams and Splane (1987) uses a novel approach beyond cables that employs telescopic crank arms with resistance from a cam-and-belt mechanism. The intent is to simulate the xe2x80x9cwater linexe2x80x9d and provide the corresponding resistances and reciprocal motions of actual swimming. In reality, significant resistance under the water line and minimal resistance above the water line requires advanced coordination obtained only through extensive practice. The first time user of this configuration finds it awkward and is quick to abort the exercise. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,363 to Kennedy (1989) deviated from pulleys and cables and employs cushioned leg rolls with hydraulic shocks for the leg motion of the exercise. While this cushioned leg roll approach is proven and widely used in the leg extension/flexion field of weight lifting, the hydraulic shocks have a slow response rate that significantly prohibits the simulation of a swimming flutter kick.
Accordingly, convenience and consistent resistance with electronic control are advantages of my invention. My swim machine combines a pedal mechanism with a telescopic crank for the arm movements of the exercise. Left and right telescopic cranks are attached to the pedal mechanism by means of two universal joints. The universal joints and the telescopic cranks allow for the infinite range of arm motions in any plane. The pedal mechanism provides for adjustable continuous resistance that allows the user to select any level of physical exertion desired. The greater the resistance, the more difficult the exercise is to perform and the greater the physiological benefits. For the leg motion, my invention utilizes cushioned leg rolls attached to pivoting lever bars. The leg portion also provides for adjustable continuous resistance that allows the user to select any level of physical exertion desired. The arm and leg mechanisms of my invention are supported on an adjustable height and length exercise bench. Convenience is found in the fact that the user simply lies on a bench, grasps the handles of the telescopic cranks and engages the legs with the cushioned rolls to begin exercising. A keyboard and display panel used to communicate between a microcomputer and alternators of the arm and leg mechanisms provides for the user to select from a plurality of stored programs or generate a random program.
To begin the freestyle swim stroke, the hands must be 180 degrees from each other with one hand extended forward and the second hand to the rear by the hip. The user can now perform the windmill motion of the stroke along with the alternating flutter kick. The telescopic cranks and universal joints allow for the asymmetrical rotation of the swim stroke while providing continuous resistance from the pedal mechanism. Further, the bench allows for the tilt of the user""s torso during the swim stroke by providing a pair of swivel joints.
In the backstroke, the user sits down and leans back onto the hinged bench, which can be inclined and performs the windmill motion of the arms along with the alternating flutter kick. Again, the swivel joints allow for the tilt of the user""s torso during the swim stroke.
The butterfly swim stroke can also be performed. In this case both hands must be at the same angle from the body and extended forward. Likewise, both legs are adjacent to each other by locking the pivoting lever bars together. The arms and legs work in synchronization to each other throughout the windmill motion and the dolphin kick. The seat allows for the up and down movement of the user""s hips by employing a swivel joint.
This out of water swimming exercise device is advantageous over water swimming in that it avoids the dry/itchy skin and damaged/brittle hair that is so common from the chemicals used in swimming pools. Additionally, the out of water usage allows for performance of the exercise in the privacy of one""s own home, thereby avoiding the embarrassment that some individuals have with being seen by others in form fitting swimwear.
When comparing fitness activities for number of calories burned, swimming ranks high on the list. An exercise device that allows an individual to swim all year round, despite the availability of a pool or favorable climate, provides a benefit that cannot be ignored.
A May 1999 study conducted by American Sports Data for the Sporting Goods Manufacturers Association found that there are 80,864,000 recreational walkers in the United States, 54,575,000 recreational bicyclers and 94,371,000 recreational swimmers. The same study also found that there are 37,073,000 treadmill users, 30,791,000 stationary cycle users and zero swim machine users. The number of treadmill users translates to forty-six percent of walkers and the stationary cyclers translates to fifty-six percent of bicyclers. Averaging these two percentages allows for extrapolation of 48,327,000 potential users of a swim machine. This number represents a significant target market.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved exercise apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus, which provides a scientifically maximum exercise benefit within the minimum amount of time.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved exercise apparatus, which motivates the user to improve his/her progress.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus, which is convenient to use both in time and in place.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus in which the progress of the user is easily measured.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus where the user""s work level can be easily measured whereby the user""s maximal oxygen uptake can be calculated.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus, which allows the user to maintain an identical work effort from day to day.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus, which automatically provides interval training with progressive overload.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.